In general, a vehicle includes an air conditioner which includes a cooling apparatus for cooling and a heating apparatus for heating a vehicle interior.
Such as air conditioner comprises a single type air conditioning system constituted by one air conditioner. However, a vehicle having a wide interior space such as a SUV or bus has a dual-type air conditioning system constituted by a front-seat air conditioner for a front side of the vehicle and a rear-seat air conditioner for a rear side of the vehicle.
The vehicle having the dual-type air conditioning system includes, in general, a button for controlling power supply of the rear-seat air conditioner and a button to change a control agent of the rear-seat air conditioner. Thus, the rear-seat air conditioner cannot be controlled at a front seat in the related art.
As a result, an operation mode of the rear-seat air conditioner may be different from an operation mode requested by a current user. For example, when a rear-seat passenger unintentionally selects a heating mode, the rear-seat passenger is required to manually change to a cooling mode since the rear-seat air conditioner cannot be controlled at the front seat.
When an operation button provided in the rear-seat controller is pressed unintentionally, a control value (an operation stage of a heating apparatus or a cooling apparatus) of the rear-seat air conditioner may be changed; however, the changed control value cannot be modified at the front seat. Accordingly, a front-seat driver may need to stop the vehicle to change the control value or the operation mode of the rear-seat air conditioner.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.